


That's Just (Im)Perfect

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Modern Era, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: She had to have everything just right for today, but he didn't care in the slightest.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	That's Just (Im)Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Potential oocness!

_ 'Flowers in the right position, check. Dinner in the oven, check _ .’ 

The brunette was pacing around her home, mentally checking off for anything out of place. Typically, she wouldn’t bother with this sort of thing, but she would always make the exception for this occasion: her anniversary. 

She looked down at her clothing, brushing away the imaginary lint and wrinkles her nerves convinced her were there. 

_ ‘Outward appearance presentable, check.' _

Everything seemed to be going just as she wanted them to, and that put Hermione’s mind at ease just a smidge. Not only was it her anniversary with her husband, but it happened to be Valentine’s Day as well. That was a double whammy she absolutely could  _ not  _ fail this year. 

Before, the brunette wasn't entirely invested in the holiday, and neither was her husband. That didn’t mean she was a Debby Downer of any sort either. Hermione was happy for those that were able to express and show their love to their significant others, but she never had the same desire to do all of those things for one day; She used to chalk it up to her experience—or lack thereof—with boys in her school years. She had other things on the brain at the time. That was until she met Marcus Flint. The way they crossed paths was unorthodox if she had to admit it—she had been hiding from a bunch of troublesome students in the same locker room he was showering in—and their relationship was far from perfect. It was her need for constant perfection that drove the first wedge through their relationship. The second happened to be his need to be the 'bad boy' constantly. Bullying was a sore spot for the brunette, obviously. 

On the outside looking in, they were never supposed to work.

Somehow, someway, they were still going strong and working through the bumps that appeared through their journey in life. That's if the wedding band around her finger had anything to say about it.

It was such a delight...an elation she felt when she thought of her life with Marcus that it was like walking on air every time she looked at her ring. Marcus had chosen _her_. _He_ believed they would make it in the long run; the enigmatic man never gave up on the process despite what others would think. If he was willing to try for them, then so could she. The love she felt for him surpassed the need for perfection, she realized. 

Make no mistake, he still had his very annoying tendencies, but to Hermione, the end results would present proof that the cliche 'opposites attract' notion was true at times. His imperfections fit her puzzle easily. 

Having lost herself so much in the thought, the brunette failed to notice that the door was being opened and her fiance was walking up behind her. What alerted, or rather scared, Hermione was the tickling of his breath behind her ear. 

"Honey, I'm home," he said in a low, teasing manner.

Obviously, the brunette was not prepared and she shrieked. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around with her fist ready, but seeing those amused dark brown eyes of her husband caused her defensive demeanor to falter. Well, not entirely. Instead, Hermione huffed and slapped his chest in retaliation.

"You are _not_ funny, Marcus," she scolded. "I could have had a heart attack!"

Marcus snorted and tossed his jacket aside, the material landing on the back of the couch. "I'm sorry, Princess, you're right. It wasn't funny," he said. "It was absolutely hilarious." He slithered his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Besides, you know you like it when I'm behind you like this."

She responded with a scoff and turned her nose in the air, but she allowed him to continue his embrace. Hermione wasn't going to admit he was right, but she wouldn't point it out so he would stop either. She rubbed his arms and attempted to pry herself away from him because she would soon lose herself in him and the anger she was justified to have would disappear in an instant. 

"How was work today, hm?" she asked, making the attempt to change the topic before Marcus got the upper hand on her again. She needed to take that moment to regroup. 

He responded with a harsh grunting noise then placed a kiss atop the crown of her head, releasing his hold on her shortly afterwards. "You'd think I would have more fun being security detail for a former professor and his student assistants. I never want to see another grading scale for as long as I live."

Hermione had so many questions for the security detail their former professor would need for a grading session, but she remained strong and kept them to herself. For now, at least. When there was a more opportune time, Hermione would get those answers. 

Returning her attention back to the man in front of her, she couldn't help but chuckle and lean forward for a swift peck on his lips. "Well, let's hope I can make your horrid-sounding day better with the special evening I have planned for you," she said with a grin. 

He casually pulled her back to his person for the second time, and a sly grin started to form on his face. "Mm, let's hope so, huh," the man drawled. "Your opening statement is strong, my love, but can you back it up with proof?"

Another laugh escaped Hermione followed by a scoff. "You should know better than to doubt my abilities, Marcus. I am capable of many things." 

"Mhm," was all he said, rubbing her arms tenderly. 

It was such a simple action, but that simple action was hypnotic to Hermione. She was like putty in his hands when he did these kinds of things, and he knew it. The bastard. She loved it, though; not that she would tell the man that. 

Just as she started to truly lose herself in her husband's arms did the blissful moment began to crumble. The sound of Marcus sniffing in the air caused her mental fantasy to break away into their present reality. Oh no.

"Erm, Hermione..." Marcus trailed off. 

She had the tiniest bit of hope that he was poking fun at her; it would have been the preferred reality. Unfortunately for the brunette, the scent of smoke filled her nostrils, and her heartbeat quickened to match her panicked expression. 

She'd forgotten about the food she'd placed in the oven. 

It was by the grace of the gods that she didn't burn up the kitchen; they were going to need another stove, though. 

Stomping her foot on the floor, Hermione huffed, unable to hold back her frustrated tears. "Everything was supposed to be perfect! The one time I try something different for our anniversary and it goes to smoke!" 

Marcus shook his head and held her arms with a cheeky grin. "Perfectly imperfect, remember, Hermione? Besides, you know better than to leave anything unattended when I get home anyway. I'm told to be quite distracting when I want to be."

Oooh she could slap the cheekiness from his face. "More like destructive if you ask me," she retorted. 

The brunette had plenty more words to say to Marcus for making a joke of this. It was not supposed to be funny, damn it! She wouldn't let it pass that he might or might not have poked at her cooking abilities either. However, Hermione could say that he was right about one thing. They were perfectly imperfect, and she wouldn't have it any other way...unless he didn't go into the kitchen and take care of the rest of the smoking dinner problem that she was more than happy to blame him for. 


End file.
